


Rose Petals In The Wind

by reclusive_misanthrope



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Like A Fungus, Ruby Rose is a Ray of Sunshine, Ruby is pretty badass, everyones wondering who the hell taught her how to use a sycthe, her and naruto get along like a house on fire, lets just say shes a rarity in both worlds, pure silver eyes are also pretty much unheard of, scythes are just as rare or even more in the elemental nations, she grows on everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusive_misanthrope/pseuds/reclusive_misanthrope
Summary: The Elemental Nations aren't exactly sure how to react to the newcomer who seems way too skilled for her own good.[Alternatively: Ruby ends up in a mysterious new land and unknowingly baffles everyone she meets with her combat skills and endless optimism]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Rose Petals In The Wind

The silence of the dark forest was broken every now and then by the animals who occupied the forest and the occasional rustle of the trees as the wind blew past. The peaceful atmosphere however was abruptly cut to an end when a loud bang cut throughout the silence of the forest. The nearby animals immediately scattered from the sound and panicked further when the winds seemed to pick up and forest floor lightly shook. As the winds violently whipped around the forest there was another loud bang that echoed throughout the forest. After the second bang time seemed to stand still as an eerie feeling spread through the forest. Without warning the winds abruptly died down and the shaking stopped and the animals that resided in the forest uneasily looked around still fearful of the strange event that just took place. 

In a small clearing somewhere located in the forest a figure groaned in slight pain as they rolled ever and opened their eyes revealing a pair of piercing silver eyes to the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got annoyed with the lack of RWBY crossovers that have Ruby as the main character without her being in some harem or something like that. I'm also annoyed with how people downplay her in fanfictions- not just her for that matter, every single person from Renmant is downplayed and making them look seemingly harmless. It's annoying so I made this.   
> On a completely unrelated note- I bought rollerblades and I'm still not sure how I feel about it.   
> m̶y̶ ̶m̶u̶m̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶a̶p̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶


End file.
